1. Industrially Applicable Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for measuring grindability of powder material of coal or the others quickly and accurately.
2. Prior Art
For example, a coal powder is utilized as a fuel in thermal powder plants or the like, and such a coal powder is generally used with a predetermined pulverized particle size. In this case, it is necessary to accurately measure and evaluate a grindability of coal powder.
There has been a method of measuring the grindability of coal powder or the like defined by the Japanese Industrial Standard (JIS) M8801 for determining a value called as "Hardgrove grindability index (HGI)" indicating grindability of a powder material such as coal powder or the like. However, the measuring method defined by the JIS requires 30.about.40 minutes per one measurement of the HGI, so that it can not be applied for a continuous measurement because of a long timed required for the measurement.